Heavenly Empress Ragra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40916 |no = 1615 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 206 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 70, 89, 127, 131 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 50, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 89, 92, 95, 98, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148 |bb_distribute = 5, 3, 3, 2, 5, 3, 3, 2, 18, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 70, 89 |sbb_distribute = 50, 50 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 127 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 70, 89 |ubb_distribute = 50, 50 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 127 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Long, long ago, Ragra was one of the Six Imperial Gods who ruled before the Divine Ten. A greater god also known as the Heavenly Empress, she was granted rule over the Atharva region by her father, the Verdant Emperor. Youthful amongst the gods, she is said to have devastated the lands she ruled using her divine powers in emotional outbursts. Ragra would eventually lose herself in a fit of wrath when the Verdant Emperor was slain after being drawn into a conflict between other Imperial Gods. She injured the Ardent Empress badly in this episode, but was soon purged by the deity that would go on to become the Holy Emperor. |summon = If you've summoned me that means I can play all I want now, right? So what should I break first? |fusion = Wow, humans really have grown, if they're using techniques like this. I've got to live up to your standards now! |evolution = |hp_base = 5071 |atk_base = 2531 |def_base = 1811 |rec_base = 1713 |hp_lord = 7290 |atk_lord = 3481 |def_lord = 2469 |rec_lord = 2335 |hp_anima = 8182 |rec_anima = 2097 |atk_breaker = 3719 |def_breaker = 2231 |def_guardian = 2707 |rec_guardian = 2216 |def_oracle = 2350 |rec_oracle = 2692 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Thunderous Devastation |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, 110% boost to Spark damage & probable Spark critical for 2 turns when sparks exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage after 10 Sparks |bb = Playful Thunderclap |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 6 BC, fills 6 BC per turn, 30% drop rate & 40% efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Skylord's Lance |sbbdescription = 2 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, powerful Thunder attack on single foe, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, slightly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts own Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% self Atk, 60% self Crit, 30% self Spark & 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Valdvel |ubbdescription = 2 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, massive Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk, Crit, Spark & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 2 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 15 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2200 |es = Sky-Splitter |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Spark damage & boosts critical damage |esnote = 50% Crit |evofrom = |evointo = 40917 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Totem |evomats6 = Thunder Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Imperial Gods |addcatname = Ragra1 }}